Don't Give In Yet
by BleedingSierra
Summary: Sierra and Jeff had been dating for three years when they found out Sierra had cancer...Jeff was determined to help Sierra, even spending nights trying to find someone to donate their lungs to Sierra...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Jeff come on baby, I need to go to the hospital!" Sierra yelled through the door   
at Jeff's house. Jeff just smiled...He knew Sierra hated the hospital, and didn't   
want to go alone.

"I'm coming!" Within 30 seconds Jeff was at Sierra's side and walking to the car. "You sure   
you want to do this?" He asked as they pulled out of the drive way.

"Yes, I want to know why I've been so tired lately, and getting sick so easily! I just don't   
want to go in that hospital alone!"

"I know...I just hope it's not bad."

"It wont be...It can't be." Sierra was beginning to worry...'What if it was bad?' She thought   
to herself. She smiled and squeezed Jeff's hand. "I love you."

"I love you to sweetie!" Sierra smiled and kissed Jeff.

"I'm lucky I have you...Otherwise Dani wouldn't be dating Adam...She'd be dating you!"

"That's not a good thought!" Jeff joked. "I'm lucky I have you also...And I wouldn't have it   
any other way!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sierra was finished with all her tests her and Jeff waited in the doctor's office..."Jeff, I think I'm starting to become scared."

"Don't worry...Nothing will happen." Jeff said grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"I hope you are right." Then the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Kolda, I'm Doctor McViel. I've gone over your tests, and I'm amazed that it has taken this long to affect you. There is no easy way for me to tell you, but you have cancer, it is effecting your lungs...If you don't find a donor by the end of the month...You might just die...I'm sorry to give you such said news." Sierra looked down and started crying.

"Thank you doctor..." Jeff said...how could this be happening to him or to Sierra? "Hey are you going to be ok?"

"Jeff, can you just take me home?" Sierra said through her tears.

"Sure sweetie." Jeff said, getting to his feet and grabbing Sierra. All the way to the car Jeff held Sierra in his arms...'This is so unfair.' He thought to himself...He was afraid he'd have to give up the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

All the way home, Sierra didn't say anything...She was still letting the word "cancer" absorb into her head. 'How can I have cancer? It's not in my family at all!' She thought, and then she began to cry again. "Sweetie, it'll be OK...We'll find a donor, I promise you that!"

"Jeff, just give it a rest already!" Sierra said wiping her tears.

"Sweetie, don't give in yet...Come on, I'll help you in every way!"

"I know...I'm sorry; it's just-"

"I know...you're scared, and believe me, I'm scared to. I love you."

"I love you to." Jeff grabbed Sierra's hand and kissed it, he wasn't going to lose hope, not yet! 'I wont lose you, not now, not ever!' He thought smiling at Sierra, who in turn smiled back and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff stayed up late that night looking up lung cancer...'There's gotta be something.' He thought when he seen Matt and his girl-of-the-week pull up. Jeff quickly got to his feet and walked down to Matt. "Oh, Jeff, hey man, I'd like you to meet Jardy." Jardy smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, Matt, do you know anything about Lung Cancer?"

"No, why?"

"No reason...Homework."

"Jeff, tell the truth." Matt said sending the danger look.

"I can't." Jeff said motioning to Jardy.

"I'll be right back baby." As they stepped out of the room Matt looked in Jeff's eyes and seen pain. 21 Sierra still has great chances! Come on Jeff, it'll work out...your love for her is strong...Maybe too strong at your-"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW LOVE? EVERY OTHER WEEK IT'S A DIFFERENT GIRL!"

"Jeff, calm down, I'm just trying to help."

"I know...but I can't lose her Matt...I really can't!" Jeff started crying even harder again...So Matt put him in his arms.

"I know bro, I know." Matt couldn't help but feel sorry for Jeff...'He might lose Sierra, before he even gets a chance to propose!' He thought holding Jeff.

R&R guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next few days Sierra was looking worse and becoming weak. "Hey baby girl, you want to go outside for a little bite?"

"I guess." It had been like that ever since Sierra found out she had cancer...Almost as if she already gave up.

"Sierra, please baby, I'm trying..."

"I know Jeff...But why?"

"I don't know, maybe I don't want to lose you!"

"You already did! Can't you see that?"

"No, I've just lost the happy part, I still haven't lost you."

"GIVE IT A REST JEFF! I'M DIEING JUST ACCEPT IT!" Sierra yelled.

"I WONT!"

"WHY? BECAUSE YOU THINK LIFE HAS TO BE PERFECT FOR YOU?"

"Sierra baby come-"

"DAMN IT, I'M TRYING TO GET THROUGH TO YOU JEFF! I'M DIEING, JUST ACCEPT IT!" Sierra stormed upstairs and began to cry...She didn't know why she was acting like this. 'I can't hurt him.' She thought. 'If I just get him out of my life, he wont be hurt!' Sierra knew she wasn't being herself, and knew Jeff would be in worse shape if she did dump him...But she just didn't want him getting hurt.

R&R


End file.
